


Handmade

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Community: drabblefix, Double Drabble, Gen, Grelliam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm drabblefix prompt "paper."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handmade

The line between efficiency and dignity for William is a fine one. Both are integral to maintaining balance – whether in the Ledger or in general – and both are institutions to be respected.

Yet the advent of the typewriter poses a dilemma: its precision and efficiency should be appealing, and yet, to mechanize the process of death seems somehow disingenuous.

In his worst, private moments, William wonders (objectively) whether he too shall become a relic of old approaches that wanders in the twilight of objectivity. Reapers, are after all, quite close to humankind.

He staunchly fills out his forms in ink.

= = =

Grell’s handwriting is atrocious. He insists on using red ink, and informs Will coquettishly that he’s an old-fashioned kind of girl, preferring the “elegance of script.”

For once, William and Grell are on the same side of an argument.

There is a certain weight to layers of paper, fresh ink, the intimacy of fingers forming letters. It is as honest as death, painfully vulnerable as only personal preferences are.

Will’s thumb is sliced by a paper cut as he signs a report; the beads of blood stain.

William realizes without resentment that he and Grell are not so far apart.


End file.
